15 Prompts for Eren Jeager's Birthday
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: 15 prompt untuk Eren Jeager dari 15 orang berbeda, saya cuma kebagian jatah ngata-ngatain aja. Happy Birthay Eren. various genre and setting. rate T to T , maybe Enjoy !


**Shingeki no kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**15 Prompts for Eren Jeager's Birthday**

**By: Keikoku Yuki**

**| various genres and settings | rate: T—T++ |**

**Sepcial thanks untuk manusia-manusia yang namanya disebutkan bersama Promptnya**

**.**

**Happy birthday, Eren Jeager**

**.**

**1st Prompt: Gaun - Sebastian Crow Michaelis**

Eren tidak mengerti apa poin yang berusaha ditekankan laki-laki yang mengaku gay tapi pada akhirnya memberi pacar mereka gaun.

"Apa ini, Sir Levi?" tanya Eren usai membuka kotak kado-nya. Ia mengrenyit heran pada gaun putih tipis berenda yang seolah menyapa 'aku akan membuatmu tampak manis dan menggoda. Pakai aku.'

"Hadiah. kelihatannya memang apa?"

Eren menatap garang pada kekasihnya. "Aku laki-laki"

"Lalu?"

"Ini baju perempuan. Kalau mau lihat pacarmu pakai yang begini, pacari saja perempuan," jawab Eren ketus.

Ia hendak meninggalkan Levi dan ide tolol coretnanmesumcoret miliknya. Namun pergelangan tangan yang dicengkram kuat sekaligus lembut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku membelikan ini karena kupikir cocok untukmu. Sekarang kau menghempaskannya begitu saja? Sungguh tidak tahu diri."

Komentar sang kekasih membuat partnernya yang lebih muda memanas. Sebagian karena emosi. Sebagian karena malu.

Salahkan pergaulan Levi dengan mahkluk absurd macam Irvin dan Hanji.

"Tapi aku laki-laki! Bukannya kau gay?"

"Aku tahu kau laki-laki. Dan aku bukan gay. Aku cuma tidak peduli apa gender orang yang kukencani. Pakai baju itu... Atau..." Levi menyeringai. Eren menelan ludah.

Sebenarnya pakai atau tidak, dia tahu Levi akan melakukan apa. Tapi... Demi sedikit belas kasih...

"Awas kalau mentertawaiku..."

...sebaiknya memang dipakai.

.

.

**2nd prompt: Di balik cermin aku memandangmu—Kim Victoria**

Undangan makan malam dari atasan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang bawahan mungkin ide yang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi seusai kerja.

Tapi cerita jadi lain kalau atasanmu itu juga menjabat sebagai pacarmu.

Dan undangannya ke restaurant di hotel bintang 5.

Tangan pucat itu menyusuri helaian coklat lembut lalu menjawil punggung leher sang kekasih. Eren mengerang protes. Di kaca jendela yang mempertontonkan pemandangan gemerlap Shigansina di malam hari, Eren juga dapat melihat pantulan banyangan Levi yang kini tangannya sudah bergerak nakal bergerak ke arah depan dan melepaskan satu persatu kancingnya dalam tempo lambat.

"Kh... Levi..."

"Tatap ke depan, Eren... " dibisikan dengan seduktif di telinganya. "Perhatikan ekspresimu..."

Dengan dua tangan masih bertumpu pada kaca, Eren menggeleng keras kepala.

Satu gigitan di bahu, Eren memprotes lemah.

"Ti..Tidak bisakah kita pindah?"

Tangan yang menyusup ke balik celana panjangnya sama sekali bukan jawaban—menurut Eren.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari belakang cermin di ruang rias tadi. Kau tadi sangat memperhatikan penampilan dan wajahmu. Kenapa sekarang menolak melakukan hal yang sama?"

Lidah hangat memberi jejak sepanjang belikat.

"Ta-tadi itu pekerjaan.. Ang! Levi!"

Hisapan panjang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Levi tidak mengindahkan alasan sang news anchor yang bekerja di bawah kuasanya. Kemeja putih dihempaskan bersama dasi dan jas yang sudah lebih dulu menemukan tempatnya di lantai.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Eren..." Levi menyeringai di bahunya. "Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang... Dan..."

Sang raven kembali mengecup bahu mulus itu. "Selamat ulang tahun ke 25..."

.

.

**3rd prompt: pelukan-Cintya Dwi**

Eren adalah pemuda yang sederhana. Remaja yang polos dan tidak banyak tingkah. Dilihat dari satu sisi, ini hal yang bagus. Namun di sisi lain ini menyulitkan Levi sebagai pacar.

Bagaimana memanjakan pacar macam ini sekalipun Levi punya banyak uang jika yang mau dimanjakan kelewat biasa saja?

Hadiah pakaian? Eren merasa bajunya masih banyak dan rancangan Karl siapa lah itu kelewat mahal. 'jangan buang-buang uang'—kata Eren.

Makan malam di restaurant? Sebagai uke yang memenuhi kualifikasi ibu rumah tangga teladan, Eren memilih menawarkan Levi makan malam di rumah dengan masakannya. Dan oke, Levi akui gratin buatan Eren itu enak. Banget. Mungkin ini yang namanya bumbu cinta.

Enak memang punya uke begini. Tapi bikin bingung juga.

Bagaimana dengan cincin? Eren bilang dia masih 15. Belum legal untuk menikah.

"Selamat ulang tahun..." Levi berucap. Tepat jam 12 malam. Eren yang sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku milik Levi mendongakan kepala.

Tersenyum. "Terima kasih, sir Levi."

Dia tidak bertanya kenapa Levi datang dengan tangan kosong.

Levi jadi gemas. Mengambil tempat di sisi Eren, Levi bertanya seraya mengusap-usap kepala kekasihnya. "Ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Mmm... Sepertinya tidak..."

"Eren, anggap aku memaksamu..."

Eren berkedip. Lalu tawa kecil menyusul. Si _brunette_ duduk di ranjang.

"Boleh minta peluk?"

Levi mengabulkannya. Membiarkan Eren sampai jatuh lelap dalam peluknya. Tak ada seks. Tak ada ciuman penuh nafsu. Levi tahu Eren menyukai semua itu namun ada masa dimana ia hanya ingin kehangatan pelukan sang kekasih.

Oh ya. Eren memang kekasih yang sederhana. Namun dia tahu, bagaimana cinta tidak mesti diungkapkan lewat kemewahan dunia.

.

.

**4th Prompt: Cincin—Nataria Zhong**

Eren ingat petuah yang pernah diberikan Carla Jeager pada adik angkatnya yang cantik—Mikasa. Kata ibunya, sebagai wanita, Mikasa tidak boleh sembarangan memilih suami. Jangan cari yang anak mami. Calon menantu pria idaman Carla tidak harus kaya namun wajib punya kualitas pekerja keras yang bertanggung jawab menafkahi anak istri. Seperti papa, kata mama.

Dan Eren sebagai anak laki-laki tunggal, dididik sang papa yang adalah _role model_ suami dan ayah teladan untuk jadi sosok menantu pria idaman.

Tapi mari lihat kenyataan. Eren punya kekasih yang tidak perlu dinafkahi. Bahkan bisa dibilang punya kualitas menantu laki-laki sempurna idaman Carla. Pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaan.

Kalau saja Eren perempuan, dia pasti sangat mensyukuri ini.

Sayangnya dia laki-laki dan bawahan dari pacarnya ini.

Menjadi bawahan orang yang workaholic, di kepala Eren, sama dengan siap kerja bak kuda beban siang malam setiap hari. Siang di kantor, malam di kamar.

"Kau memanggilku kerja di hari minggu..." gerutu Eren.

"Aku membayar uang lemburmu. Jadi, buat dirimu berguna, bocah."

Eren menghela nafas lelah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Levi ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Ia jadi kecewa.

"Ini..." Levi menyodorkan amplop coklat padanya. Tebakan Eren, isinya dokumen. Lagi.

Namun Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dalam amplop itu. Sesuatu yang bergerak ketika ia memiringkan amplop. Penasaran, ia membalik amplop yang terbuka di atas meja sang majikan.

Bunyi logam berbenturan dengan meja granit. Sebentuk cincin emas putih berputar sebelum jatuh dan diam di atas meja.

"...ini?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Eren," Levi meraih dagu eren dari seberang meja dan mengecup pipinya. "Dan menikahlah denganku..."

.

.

**5th prompt: Bluemoon—Akihiko**

Setiap bulan purnama penuh dimana bulan yang cantik terlihat seperti kristal biru—bluemoon—adalah saat-saat di mana para manusia serigala ada dalam fase terliar mereka. Darah yang berdesir panas di nadi, keinginan kuat dan mengebu-ngebu untuk berlari dan minum darah binatang buruan atau—untuk yang sudah punya pasangan—cairan kehidupan yang menghidupi kekasih hati mereka.

Eren bukan perkecualian. Usia mudanya malah membuatnya lebih sulit mengendalikan hasrat setiap kali terjadi fenomena bluemoon.

Dan Levi tidak pernah keberatan dengan sisi liar yang ditunjukan kekasihnya di ranjang.

Sebaliknya, ia cukup menikmati ini.

Bulan biru kali ini jatuh pada tanggal 30 Maret—kebetulan hari ulang tahun Eren.

Si vampir muda bersandar di head board, membiarkan sang pemuda serigala yang biasanya submisif itu merangkak di hadapannya dengan pandangan memohon. Levi mengedikan kepala, membuka akses ke lehernya dan mempersilahkan sang kekasih membebaskan hasratnya.

Lidah hangat Eren memberi jejak basah pada leher Levi sebelum taring-taringnya menancap dalam.

Tidak mau kalah, Levi memeluk pinggang Eren, meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menggigit di sana. Pertukaran darah. Eren dapat merasakan dirinya mengisi Levi dan Levi mengisi dirinya. Ini keintiman yang hanya bias dipahami pasangan berbeda ras ini.

Saling melepaskan gigitan mereka, sebuah ciuman ditukarkan.

Terasa manis untuk keduanya. Eren selaku partner submisif dan juga berusia lebih muda dibanding Levi, lebih mudah terdistraksi. Tidak menyadari bagaimana si vampir muda melucuti pakaiannya sebelum merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

Fenomena bluemoon—biasanya—adalah masa di mana Eren merasa malam begitu panjang karena luapan gairah yang selama ini tidak menemukan metoda pelepasan yang tepat. Namun kini, bluemoon terasa begitu singkat. Karena Levi, vampirnya, memberikannya waktu yang sangat berkualitas. Memang bukan hanya setiap bluemoon, tapi setiap kali bulan bersinar kebiruan, Eren mampu mencapai titik kenikmatan yang sama sekali baru.

Salahkah jika ia kini berharap Bluemoon terjadi setiap bulan?

.

.

**6th prompt: bayi—Ao Mido Idori**

Dulu, sewaktu masih kecil dan sering jadi teman main rumah-rumahan Mikasa dan Armin, Eren selalu kebagian peran ayah, Mikasa sebagai ibu, dan Armin sebagai bayi mereka. Dan Eren yang lima tahun lebih tua dari sang adik, seringkali tertawa melihat bagaimana Mikasa bersikeras bahwa sebagai bayi, Armin harus diam saja sementara si pirang kepala jamur tentu bosan setengah mati karena tidak boleh bicara. Waktu masih kecil, bagi Eren, bayi adalah bagian dari permainan rumah-rumahannya dengan adik kecilnya yang lucu.

Masuk SMP, Eren belajar reproduksi. Dan tahu bayi imut itu ada karena proses yang namanya pembuahan di rahim seorang wanita. Guru biologinya yang bersahaja—Irvin Smith—menekankan bahwa siap membuahi Rahim seorang wanita sama dengan siap janji menafkahi anak yang tumbuh dalam Rahim itu. Intinya dia golongan yang menolak seks sebelum menikah dan jelas tipikal bapak rumah tangga yang baik. Eren kagum dan ingin jadi seperti dia.

Walau sepuluh tahun kemudian dia tahu fakta kenapa Irvin sensei yang gentleman itu tidak pernah menikah juga. Dan itu berhubungan dengan teman sepermainan Eren yang berambut pirang. Mengejutkan. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Kembali ke masalah bayi…

Saat SMA, Eren yang pubernya terlambat menemukan belahan jiwanya. Seseorang yang diyakininya merupakan eksistensi yang terpisah dari dirinya ketika ia lahir ke dunia sebagai Eren Jeager.

Namanya Levi. Guru matematika. Datar. Dingin. Dan suka menghukum Eren yang memang payah dalam matematika.

Tapi cinta memang buta dan takdir itu kadang troll-nya luar biasa.

Kelulusannya dari SMA juga adalah hari peresmian hubungan mereka. Melepas status murid, Eren kini menjadi kekasih sang guru.

Tapi sebagai anak yang besar dengan pola pikir keluarga bahagia adalah keluarga lengkap ayah, ibu, anak, Eren jadi sedikit kecewa pada dirinya karena tidak bisa memberikan apa yang mungkin bisa diberikan wanita lain kepada Levi.

Ulang tahunnya yang ke-duapuluh empat. Levi memberikan semua yang ia bisa untuk memanjakan Eren. Namun begitu semua berakhir, Eren menyadari satu hal. Semua yang mereka lakukan ini tidak ada faedahnya. Ia tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk Levi.

"Maaf…" ujar Eren suatu saat masih dengan badan berpeluh dan tubuh lemas. Telungkup di atas ranjang kelelahan, dia menjalinkan jarinya pada Levi.

"Untuk?" Levi menggenggam tangannya balik.

"Karena aku laki-laki… aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu…"

Levi menatap datar. Sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Eren gemas. "Aku tidak peduli. Memang kata siapa kebahagiaan pasangan diukur dari ada tidaknya buah hati…?"

Eren beringsut mendekat pada Levi. Memeluknya erat lalu berkata dengan wajah memerah, "Terima kasih…"

.

.

**7th Prompt: Kereta Malam—Adelia Christiana**

Kereta malam ini terlambat. Levi memerhatikan jam tangannya gelisah. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera pulang, mencium kekasihnya penuh sayang, dan mengucapkan selamat hari ulang tahun.

Tadi pagi, ia sama sekali lupa. Ketika Hanji menitipkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Eren, dia baru ingat bahwa ia melupakan hari penting ini. Dan pekerjaanya di kantor tidak memberinya waktu menelpon atau mengirim pesan. Dan sekarang baterai ponselnya mati.

Dan sekarang kereta malam terlambat. Bisa-bisa Levi baru sampai di rumah tanggal 31 Maret pagi.

Sial betul dia hari ini.

Kereta malam itu akhirnya tiba. Dalamnya nyaris kosong. Levi hanya melihat seorang bapak tidur di kursi dengan kepala miring dan mulut terbuka.

Dan sesosok pemuda mirip kekasihnya…

Tunggu! Mirip?

"Eren?" Levi menyipitkan mata.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Wajahnya tampak lelah, namun senyumnya tetap manis.

"Pulang terlambat juga, Sir?"

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini?"

"Ada laporan yang harus kurevisi di kampus tadi…"

"Oh…"

Levi duduk di samping Eren. Keduanya terdiam sebelum Levi menautkan jari jemari mereka. Eren membalas sebelum bersandar pada bahu kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa… aku tahu Sir Levi sibuk belakangan ini. Jadi lupa banyak hal…"

"Sekarang masih tanggal 30…" Levi melihat jam tangannya. Ia menoleh ke samping, melekatkan bibir Eren dengan bibirnya. "Selamat ulang tahun…"

.

.

**8th Prompt: Whipped Cream—Viviane Alexandria**

Seperti kebanyakan streotip cowok kalem keren di komik remaja perempuan, Levi dengan tegas menyatakan dirinya benci manis.

Kopi tidak mau pakai gula.

Teh lebih baik yang tawar saja.

Dan kue sebaiknya tidak pakai banyak krim di atasnya.

Seleranya ini seratus delapan puluh derajat terbalik dengan kekasihnya yang punya 'sweet tooth'.

"Krimnya terlalu banyak…" Levi mengeluh ketika Eren membuka kue yang dibelinya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya barusan di Sasha Patisserie .

Levi memberinya hadiah boleh memilih kue mana yang diinginkannya. Tapi ia menggerutu juga melihat Eren memilih kue berlapis krim tebal dengan potongan aneka buah.

"Ini enak… Cobain deh…" bujuk Eren sambil mengarahkan garpu yang sudah menusuk kue itu ke dekat bibir Levi.

"Tidak…"

"Ih payah. Sama makanan manis saja lemah…"

Oke. Harga diri Levi terluka. Ini sebenarnya perkara selera. Levi benci krim yang terlalu manis dan Eren kenapa jadi membawa perkara soal kelemahan. Levi cuma tidak suka kok.

"Oh, ya? Baiklah. Aku coba…"

Tapi bukannya memakan kue yang ada di garpu, Levi memilih cara makan yang paling mungkin menekan rasa eneg yang selalu melandanya kala menyantap makanan manis.

Ia mencuri potongan kue yang dikunyah Eren—nyaris membuat kekasihnya tersedak.

"Levi!" Wajah Eren memerah.

"Oh ya… benar… kue ini enak… krimnya tidak seburuk itu…"

.

.

**9th Prompt: ****"Hidup segan, mati tak mau."—Adelia Silvi Damayanti**

Terkadang ada hal yang membuat Eren segan sekali hidup. Salah satunya adalah kalau Levi sudah mulai buas.

"Aku besok ada ujian, Levi!" Eren berkata frustasi. Tangan si raven masih memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Dagunya mendarat di bahu Eren.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu. Santai sedikitlah, bocah…"

Eren bermuka masam. "Tapi besok aku ujian. U-ji-an!"

Kadang Eren segan untuk hidup. Karena hidup ini melelahkan. Levi yang menuntut perhatian, tugas yang menggunung, ujian di kampus hasil ide profesornya yang entah tahu atau tidak perihal ulang tahun Eren. Masa iya, sehari setelah ulang tahun harus menempuh ujian dengan materi segitu banyak.

Ini sungguh penyiksaan.

Satu cubitan di pinggang, Eren terkesiap.

"Levi!"

Tanpa mengindahkan jeritan protes Eren, si pria raven membopongnya di pundak dan membantingnya ke kasur. Buku-buku Eren terlupakan.

"Jangan sia-saikan usahaku untuk membuat ulang tahunmu menyenangkan, bocah…"

Satu ciuman. Dan Eren tahu…

Sekalipun kadang hidup melelahkan dan menyebalkan, ia masih ingin hidup. Untuk Levi. Demi Levi. Karena Levi.

.

.

**10th Prompt: ****"cinta itu adil ya, aku cinta kamu, kamu cinta aku"—Reiku**

Cinta itu katanya adil. Eren tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Karena Levi terlalu cuek dan sulit dihadapi. Dia mencintai Levi. Tapi bukan berarti tahan dengan semua sifat pria itu. Cinta memang buta. Tapi Eren sebagai penjunjung tinggi asas keadilan tidak mau buta sendirian. Kalau mau buta, ayo sama-sama. Toh buta dalam cinta bukan perkara fatal kalau pasangannya setia.

Natal dua tahun lalu, Eren memberikan Levi dua kado. Satu dasi baru sebagai hadiah natal dan kedua kemeja baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Belum ditambah masakan rumahan buatan Eren. Hasil kerja kerasnya seharian berperang di dapur dengan bumbu dan kompor.

Kuenya juga butuh usaha ekstra. Karena Levi punya standar tinggi soal rasa dan tidak suka terlalu banyak gula dalam makanan yang dihidangkan untuknya.

30 Maret tahun lalu. Levi lupa membalas semua kebaikan hati dan perjuangan Eren. Dari pagi sudah meninggalkan Eren yang masih lelap di ranjang untuk bekerja sampai malam. Tidak ada telepon atau sms selamat ulang tahun. Eren jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah Levi mencintainya sama besarnya.

Tanggal 31 Maret. Eren baru tahu Levi tidak tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya. Oke. Dimaafkan. Toh mereka belum lama jadian. Baru setahun lebih dan ini pertama kali Eren merayakan ulang tahun bersama Levi.

Walau Eren bingung juga kenapa hadiah ulang tahunnya yang terlambat harus boneka rilakuma besar yang bahkan lebih tinggi lima senti dari Levi.

Natal tahun lalu, Eren berniat pura-pura lupa ulang tahun Levi. Namun karena ia cinta mati pada sang seme dan juga rasanya bodoh banget melupakan ulang tahun yang bersamaan dengan Natal itu, Eren menyerah. Ia memepersiapkan segalanya hanya untuk cintanya.

Pengalaman tahun lalu membuat Eren tidak banyak berharap ulang tahunnya kali ini akan jadi istimewa. Barangkali Levi lupa lagi.

Apalagi dia sudah bertambah sukses. Otomatis tambah sibuk.

Jadi ciuman di kening di pagi hari sama sekali tidak Eren sangka.

"Uun… Levi…"

"Bangun, bocah, dan lekas siap-siap. Aku sudah cuti hari ini. Akan kumakan kau sampai tidak bersisa kalau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kuberikan untukmu ini…"

Eren kini yakin cinta seratus persen adil.

.

**.**

**11th Prompt: Takdir—Amie Archie Keynez **

Perbedaan takdir dan pilihan itu tipis, teori Armin Arlelt; sahabat Eren Jeager. Suatu hari kau meyakini bahwa seseorang adalah takdirmu lalu di hari berikutnya kau mungkin menyesal dan menganggap dirimu salah memilih pasangan. Setidaknya itu yang ia simpulkan ketika menonton berita televise tentang artis-artis yang tampak mesra dalam jepretan foto paparazzi di masa pacaran namun setelah menikah berakhir di meja hijau dengan topik debat pembagian adil harta warisan.

Semuanya kembali pada bagaimana mengenali mana yang takdir, mana yang pilihan baik yang berdasar maupun yang tanpa dasar; seperti yang biasa diyakini orang sebagai takdir.

Akan tetapi, Eren dan otaknya sukses menyamakan takdir dengan pilihan. Polos memang. Ia mendebat Armin. Lalu ikut-ikutan berteori.

Namun ya… berteori tanpa dasar ilmiah memang hanya kata asal bunyi.

Karena Eren ini mendapat benang merah yang mengikat kelingkingnya dengan belahan jiwa, membawanya pada sosok yang tidak mungkin ia pilih.

Paras tampan namun dingin. Kosakata yang jauh dari romantis. Dan terlebih… pasangannya laki-laki.

Ini jelas bukan tipe kekasih idaman yang akan Eren pilih.

Oke, Eren akui teorinya takdir dan pilihan itu ternyata berbeda tipis. Seperti kata sahabatnya Armin.

"Selamat ulang tahun…" diucapkan dengan datar. Kotak beludru biru perpita perak disodorkan tanpa basa-basi. _To the point_ sekali. "Menikahlah denganku…"

Tapi ini takdir, bukan pilihan. Eren tidak akan memungkiri bahwa jodohnya memang lahir dalam sosok yang jauh dari kriteria awalnya. Tapi toh pilihan adalah keputusan manusia. Dan takdir adalah jalan hidup yang dituliskan dari sananya.

Eren bahagia ia tidak salah memilih dan pria yang ditakdirkan untuknnya adalah pria di hadapannya ini.

"Dengan Senang hati…"

.

.

**12th Prompt: Birthday cake—Kyoka Ariyoshi**

Cinta itu buta. Levi adalah bukti nyata dari pernyataan tersebut.

Tidak, tidak. Dia bukannya berubah dari manusia pokerface yang hemat kata jadi pujangga penuh senyum dengan kosakata bunga-bunga yang mendadak suka melankolis menatap langit sambil mencabuti kelopak bunga 'dia suka aku,dia tidak suka aku' atau yang semacamnya.

Dia tetap Levi yang biasa. Yang dingin. Pelit bicara tapi sekalinya buka mulut frontal luar biasa.

Dia tetap peggila kebersihan yang senantiasa pakai sabun aroma mint. Tidak ganti jadi yang harum mawar atau melati. Parfumnya juga sama. Wangi kayu yang maskulin. Bukan wangi bunga sepadang yang kadang bikin hidung malah jadi gatal.

Tapi dia tetap saja contoh dari manusia yang terkena sindrom "Cinta itu buta".

Pertanyaannya: Kok bisa?

Oh, ya. Apa yang bisa dibilang lagi tentang orang yang tidak peduli tanggal ulang tahun sendiri tapi ingat betul dan mendadak jadi orang paling detil tentang ulang tahun orang lain?

Menurut kalian, kenapa si Levi yang biasa kalem itu mendadak serba terburu-buru di satu hari yang spesifik?

Dan yang paling luar biasa, bagaimana si manusia pembenci rasa manis itu mau keluar masuk bakery hanya untuk memastikan dia menenteng keluar kue cantik yang sampai rasanya saying untuk dilahap lalu cepat-cepat pulang dari kantor untuk memberikannya pada Eren Jaegernya tersayang?

Cinta itu buta. Levi bisa menjadikan dirinya seorang yang sehari buta rasa akan rasa manis dan kebal menerima permintaan Eren untuk ikut melahap kue tersebut atas nama cinta. Tapi jika ia bisa mendapatkan cahaya macam kekasihnya ini, sungguh Levi tidak keberatan selamanya buta.

Dan oh ya… ternyata tubuh Eren bisa jadi piring yang memanipulasi rasa.

Mungkin kue manis berlapis banyak krim tidak seburuk itu.

.

.

**13th Prompt: Soulmate—Alifa Fathia**

Belahan jiwa adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan.

Mereka bertemu ketika Eren merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh. Levi berusia dua puluh waktu itu dan kebetulan sedang makan siang di tempat Eren merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan makan-makan bersama keluarga dan beberapa teman dekat.

Waktu itu Eren tersandung lantai yang berbentuk undakan saat berlari-lari dan kue yang tadinya mau diberikan untuk papa Grisha sukes melakukan pendaratan di atas piring Levi—menodai piring making siangnya yang suci berisi potongan daging bersaus oranye kental dengan substansi putih lembut dengan tekstur seperti mentega.

Strike. Istilah dalam permainan baseball itu bisa dipakai.

Sayangnya Eren bukan pitcher dan Levi bukan rekan setim.

Seperti dewa yang murka persembahannya dinodai, Levi menatap Eren galak. Intimidasi tanpa kata. Anak itu ketakutan luar biasa tapi toh Grisha Jeager membereskan semuanya. Itu pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan baik Levi maupun Eren tidak menyangka bahwa itu semua hasil dari kerja takdir dalam hidup mereka.

Lima tahun kemudian, mereka jadi sahabat baik. Karena seminggu setelah insiden ternodanya piring (persembahan) untuk (dewa) Levi, Eren mendapati pria itu menjadi tetangga barunya.

Dan sekarang mereka bukan lagi anak kecil dan kakak tetangga tukang ribut saja. Mereka sudah berputar jauh. Menyadari bahwa sosok di hadapan masing-masing adalah dia yang ditakdirkan; sang belahan jiwa.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke enam belas…"

Tidak ada lagi bocah ingusan yang menghancurkan makan siangnya. Tidak juga kakak galak dengan tatapan intimidatif.

Kecupan sayang adalah materai abadi bahwa mereka adalah belahan jiwa yang sudah kembali menyatu sempurna.

.

.

**14th Prompt: Keikoku Yuki—Hazu Masaza**

Eren suka membaca buku. Begitu pula dengan Levi.

Hanya saja jenis bacaan mereka berbeda. Di saat Levi menekuni panduan cerdas berinvestasi, Eren akan tenggelam dalam kata-kata indah Kahlil Gibran, Edgar Allan Poe, ataupun Shakespeare.

Kali ini keranjingan buku baru. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Armin. Buku puisi karangan penulis bernama Keikoku Yuki. Eren total melupakan baju baru hadiah dari Levi dan tenggelam dalam nikmatnya membaca.

Sambil tidur-tiduran di samping Levi, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Levi jadi sebal. Sebegitu nikmatnya kah membaca buku sampai Eren tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Levi.

"Sebegitu menariknya?" Levi menarik buku itu dari tangan Eren. Membaca satu dua baris ia mencemooh. "Gombalan macam apa ini?"

Lahir sebagai pria untuk tindakan, alih-alih kata-kata, Levi menemukan dirinya sulit menikmati kata cinta yang dijalin dalam kalimat metafora. Bilang saja "Aku mencintaimu." Langsung. Apa susahnya sih? Hanya orang kelebihan waktu yang menguraikan cinta dalam ungkapan rumit seperti penulis tak jelas ini—menurut Levi.

"Apa sih?" Eren merengut sebal. "Memangnya kau bisa berkata-kata seperti itu?"

Levi menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau mau aku jadi penggombal seperti orang ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat buku Eren. "Yang benar saja…"

"Kau sama sekali tidak romantis…"

Levi menyeringai. Lalu merangkak ke atas Eren yang spontan gelagapan.

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Eren memerah. "A-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba—akh?"

Eren merasakan telinganya digigit lembut. Levi kembali berbisik. "Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata indah… tapi kau tahu kapabilitasku dalam bertindak bukan?"

Buku itu terlupakan. Yah, jika itu Levi, Eren dengan senang hati menerima diamnya. Menerima kesederhanaanya dan kefrontalannya.

Asalkan itu Levi.

.

.

**15th Prompt: Bra—Ourie Chrome **

Eren menatap murka kotak kado yang ada di atas gantungan baju kamar mandi. Hilang kemana pakaiannya? Kenapa mendadak berubah jadi benda laknat macam ini.

Itu bukan benda laknat, Eren. Itu pakaian dalam wanita dengan ukuran untuk dada paling rata. bukankah sang pemberi cukup pengertian soal ukuran?

Ah, salah fokus. Bukan masalah ukuran. Ini masalah kepantasan. Eren itu laki-laki. Apa-apaan kejutan macam ini? Bra hitam dengan renda dan pita merah yang seksi? Demi Titan! Ada yang salah dengan otak Levi.

Sebuah surat di dalam kotak.

"Aku ,menunggu di luar… Aku tidak sedang mau berurusan dengan pembangkang hari ini. Kalau kau paham maksudku, Jeager. Dan yah… Selamat ulang tahun."

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Ah, satu tambahan, Maha Sombong sekali isi suratnya.

Tapi Eren tahu Levi bukan pria dengan ancaman kosong. Malas-malasan ia memakai pakaian dalam wanita tersebut. Sial banget. Punya kekasih yang punya kink aneh. Katanya suka Eren apa adanya sebagai laki-laki kenapa sekarang Eren jadi ketiban sial macam ini?

Otak mesum Levi memang luar biasa.

Luar biasa kampret.

Usai bersusah payah dengan kaitan di punggung, Eren melangkah keluar kamar dengan gaya yang bisa dibilang seduk—tunggu! Coret kata itu. Eren melangkah malas-malasan dengan gaya bapak-bapak murka menghampiri anaknya yang ketahuan mencoreng nama baik keluarga.

Levi menyeringai—karena senyum terlalu manis untuk mendefinisikan ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Levi.

"Puas, hah?" Tanya Eren kesal.

"Lumayan…"

Baru Eren akan protes karena hanya dapat nilai lumayan (tidak peduli bahwa ia sendiri sebenarnya enggan melakukan ini di awal), Levi menariknya jatuh ke ranjang. Ke bawahnya, untuk lebih spesifik. Dan membelai pipinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun…"

Eren mengerucutkan bibir. "Ini sih lebih seperti hadiah ulang tahun untukmu… bukan untukku…"

Keduanya terdiam sebelum tawa kecil terlepas dari keduanya. Levi hanya tertawa pelan. Tapi toh Eren yang melihatnya jadi tertawa geli. Yah, pacarnya dengan ide mesumnya.

Satu kecupan lembut. Dan keduanya tahu. Hadiah utama baru akan disajikan.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Ngebut. Ga sempet cek typo. Maafkan kalau saya salah tulis Levi jadi Leci atau Lusi. Semoga engga sih. *males sekrol cantik*

15 prompt. Karena Eren akan selamanya stuck di umur itu—kata saya. Dan Levi akan selamanya jadi om Pedo. Wwww….

Okelah. Makasih buat teman di grup yang mau bantu kasih prompt. Btw, prompt ke 14 itu beneran lho. Bukan rekayasa saya *tunjuk author ber-pen name Sedotan Hijau* mwahahahaha….

Maaf kalau ga memuaskan.

Saya sayang kalian semua dan akan selalu saying Eren #lho?

Salam hangat,

-Yuki-


End file.
